<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aspik’s Assistant by amixii10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991523">Aspik’s Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10'>amixii10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aspik needs Marinette’s help, and she tries not to perish on the spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aspik’s Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/gifts">Miraculous_786</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>goD I'm terrible at naming things</p><p>but anyways: Miraculous_786, I hope you like this! It took me a while to get around to it, so please let me know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you're Marinette, right?” Aspik saunters over to her. </p><p>Marinette stands up from where she was crouched behind a bush. She had been about to transform, but Adri- no, Aspik, got there just before she could reveal her identity. </p><p>They were fighting a particularly tough akuma and Chat Noir wasn’t responding to his baton. Ladybug had waited for almost 20 minutes before running back to her house to get another kwami. </p><p>She stumbled upon Adrien who was hiding with Nathalie and the Gorilla in their car. Which made sense, because school had ended only a few minutes before the akuma attack. </p><p>She had pulled Adrien aside and given him the Snake Miraculous, telling him that she believed that he could help her with this mission, even though he failed before. He had practically beamed at her. </p><p>What was he doing here, then?</p><p>“Uh, Marinette?” he begins hesitantly, “Are you okay?” </p><p>She snaps out of her trance. “Sorry, you did something say?” </p><p>Internally, she screams. Why couldn’t she function like a normal human being around him? </p><p>Maybe it had to do in part with the fact that he was absolutely adorable as Aspik. Or maybe it was just her stupid designer self that loved every inch of his suit design.</p><p>He chuckles awkwardly. “I was just making sure that you were Marinette. Ladybug sent me here to look for you, because she needed me and you for a mission.” </p><p>She doesn’t meet his eyes; her mind is racing. Marinette knows good and well that Ladybug didn’t send Aspik to her, considering that she was Ladybug. </p><p>He came here by his own choice, whether it was because he genuinely needed her help or… because he wanted her. </p><p>“Um, okay! How can I help you?” she squeaks after a moment of awkward silence. </p><p>He grins and for a split-second she sees Chat instead of Aspik. </p><p>“Well, before Chat got… preoccupied, he gave me his ring and told me that he trusted me to give it to someone to help me if I was in a tight situation.” </p><p>Did her stupid cat reveal himself to a civilian? </p><p>She was going to skin him alive. </p><p>“Haha, so you think that I’m someone you can trust with his miraculous?” she awkwardly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>He grins widely at her. “Yup! I’ve seen you work with Chat Noir before, so I think you know better than some people how to work the miraculous, if that makes sense?” </p><p>He’s wearing that stupidly sincere look that he always does when they talk in class. </p><p>“Of- of course it does! I’ll help like to you! I mean I’ll like to help you!” </p><p>He takes her stuttering in stride, and just hands her the ring. </p><p>“Well, the floor’s yours.” </p><p>She fumbles with the ring before sliding onto her finger.</p><p>“What do I say?” she says as she glares at Plagg. </p><p>Adrien smiles. “Just say, ‘Plagg, claws out!’”</p><p>“Plagg, claws out!” </p><p>She knows that she can choose how she looks when she transforms, and instead of transforming into Lady Noire like she did last time, Marinette decides to have a little fun with it. </p><p>Besides, no matter how dense Adrien was, there was no way that he wouldn’t see the similarities between her and Lady Noire. </p><p>She opts to transform into a soft gray unitard with black stripes. After all, she still looked like a cat, right? </p><p>Her tail is fluffier and more functional than Chat’s, and her ears are more droopy. </p><p>She turns back to Aspik. “So, how do I look?” </p><p>His mouth is slightly ajar. “Uh, you look good. Real nice.” </p><p>She grins. “You can call me… Chatte Grise! Ha, not very original, but I’m not gonna be a full time hero anyways.” </p><p>He nods. </p><p>“Let’s get this akuma, shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>